


Appreciation

by Duskscribe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskscribe/pseuds/Duskscribe
Summary: In which Will finds appreciation for the careless moments.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Appreciation

It was amazing how Hannibal was still finding little ways to surprise him. After his journeys across Europe, the mind games and their new life together, Will thought he knew the countless intricacies of Hannibal, inside and out. Not so.

Their eyes met in the bathroom mirror. Will couldn’t stop himself from cracking up, despite the slight crease around Hannibal’s lips that warned of displeasure. How was he to resist, when Hannibal was clad in an old shirt (one of his own, he’d later realize), disposable gloves, and a fine layer of embarrassment.

Silence reigned, until, with all of the air of a disgruntled cat, Hannibal said, “...You would take care not to mock my aesthetic concerns.”

Will only smiled. He wandered closer, Hannibal resolutely ignoring him as he picked up the box on the counter. _Dark ash blonde_ , it proclaimed. _Ammonia free_. “I’m not mocking. I just always thought you’d be the type to age gracefully.”

Will didn’t need to look up to feel the sharpness of Hannibal’s gaze. He’ll pay for that later.

“Consider this part of our disguise, then. We do have a need for secrecy.”

Hannibal returned to his work, even as Will’s arms wrapped around him from behind. The line of his shoulders marginally softened when a kiss was pressed to a spot behind his ear.

“You really don’t think a few greys would put me off, do you? Not after everything we’ve been though.”

“Perhaps my grooming habits do not concern you.”

“Or perhaps,” Will said, fingers slipping up beneath Hannibal’s stained shirt. “I need to reiterate how attractive I find you, in any state.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blatantly inspired by a convo with @shatouto on twitter. I’m @diamondsuits if y’all want more Hannibal nonsense!


End file.
